


Easter Adventures

by snarkstark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the avengers love him, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Everything is pure, Fluff, Little Peter, M/M, Papa Steve, Peter is adorable, Pure af, Superfamily, Superfamily Fluff, Superhusbands, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkstark/pseuds/snarkstark
Summary: A determined look on his face, Peter squared his little shoulders. "I'm going to findallthe eggs." He announced firmly, stashing the two he had in his pockets and looking at them as if his parents would dare challenge him. "Good luck, kiddo." The genius beamed at him, thinking how Steve-like that determined set of the jaw was, while Steve nodded his approval and adored how much that 'try and stop me' gaze was similar to Tony's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for this idea goes to @stonyunited on Instagram, but I wrote it for @hellyesstony which is a great Instagram account and (for some reason wtf) likes reading my trash. :)

"Daddy! Wake up, wake up! Look what I found! Look, look!"

Tony groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow, kicking Steve under the cover. "Steve, listen to your son." The genius grumbled.

"Funny how he's my son when it's before twelve o'clock," Steve replied, slightly amused. The billionaire lifted his head because sleep ruffled Steve with his flushed cheeks and ruffled hair was always worth looking at, especially when he was cuddling their adorable son. Peter was proudly waving a chocolate egg, clutched tightly in his left hand. "I found one egg!" He cried proudly, waving it in front of his Papa. The super soldier cooed and kissed Peter's head, "Well done, Petey! If you can keep a secret, I think there might be some more hidden around." Steve whispered conspiringly, admiring the egg as if he'd never seen it before (despite being the one who's planted it). His spare hand found its way into Tony's curls, playing with his hair to tease his conscious into waking. 

The little boy looked up in wonderment, "Why?" He breathed.  
"'Cause it's Easter, buddy. That's when the Easter bunny hides eggs everywhere for good kids to find." Tony finally supplied a sleepy answer, rolling over to steal Peter from Steve's arms and press a kiss to his cheek. "Breakfast?" Steve suggested, resigning to the fact that his sleep-in with his husband was completely non-existant. Tony gave him a very unimpressed look and rolled over, covers being promptly pulled over his head. 

Steve shook his head and led their giggling three-year-old son outside of the room, suggesting that he call Tony 'Mommy' next time and see if that makes him more enthusiastic. 

Peter barely sat down long enough to eat his breakfast, looking around the whole time to see if he could spot any more of the elusive eggs. Grinning fondly, Steve allowed him to be unsupervised for a brief minute while he took Tony his morning coffee, his ring clinking against the ceramic as he handed it to his lover. "C'mon, you lazy ass. You are going to spend Easter with your son." The Captain used his Strict Husband voice, so the billionaire didn't bother arguing, simply swung his legs out of bed and tugged on some jeans and one of Steve's shirts. Even now, after years, the blond man felt a spike of possessiveness at the sight. 

Upon returning to the kitchen, Peter had managed to escape his chair and was now rooting through the cupboards. "This was a horrible choice, my Tower is going to be ruined." Tony mused, setting his mug down and scooping his boy up and twirling him around until he shrieked with delight. "Mommy!" Peter shouted in delight, looking towards a cackling Steve. 

"Steven Grant Rogers!" Tony whirled on him and glared fiercely. "Don't you dare teach my son to be a big of a troll as you are." He ordered, hugging Peter tightly to him before turning to the boy. "You know, Peter, I almost told you where another egg was before you said that." The genius teased with a smile. 

"No! No, no, no. Bad Daddy." Peter admonished, tapping Tony's head. "You have to tell me."  
"Well," He replied exaggeratedly, "I suppose I could."  
"Yes!" Tony leant forward and stage whispered. "Check the bread cupboard." He suggested, immediately releasing Peter when he started scrambling away to yank open the door. He gasped at the sight of the golden egg there, pulling it out and waving it triumphantly. "Another one!" Tony clapped him, finishing his coffee and sharing a soft smile with his husband. 

A determined look on his face, Peter squared his little shoulders. "I'm going to find _all_ the eggs." He announced firmly, stashing the two he had in his pockets and looking at them as if his parents would dare challenge him. "Good luck, kiddo." The genius beamed at him, thinking how Steve-like that determined set of the jaw was, while Steve nodded his approval and adored how much that 'try and stop me' gaze was similar to Tony's. 

Used to seeing his parents prep for missions, though they made sure he was never alone for too long, Tony always panicked when they left for too long in case he got sad, Peter headed to his room to grab his Black Widow backpack and transferred his eggs to it. He then grabbed his toy shield in case he met any trouble, and set on his way. Deciding that the common floor was the best place to start, he asked JARVIS to take him to the 'den'. Peter was like most three-year-olds; when he was encouraged he could walk for a few miles a day actually, but other days he refused to even walk down the street without complaining. Today though, he was more than ready for a challenge. 

Chin up, he marched into the Avenger's living room and started turning the place upside down, throwing pillows around and crawling under coffee tables. He barely even noticed Thor walk in, as loud as he could be, so didn't notice the beaming smile the God gave when he caught sight of the little one. "Ah! Peter! Just who I need!" He boomed, startling the kid.  
"Why?" Peter asked, curious.  
Thor flopped onto the (thankfully reinforced) couch and smiled. "The television machine doesn't seem to be working. Do you think that you could check it's plugged in for me?"

This excited the child because he always watched his Daddy fix the TV when Clint accidentally messed up the gaming console, or Thor threw the remote control through the screen by mistake. He bounded over to check behind the screen, not having much of a clue about what any of the wires did, but he was quickly distracted by the golden egg behind the device. "Uncle Tor!" Peter exclaimed, skipping the '-th' sound in his excitement, "Egg!" He picked it up, stashing it hastily in his bag and grinning at it. Helping the God was forgotten, Peter bounced off to his next destination, unaware of Thor's knowing smile.

Now he had three whole eggs, that he found all by himself. He adjusted his backpack, taking a moment to sit down and think about his game plan. That's what his Papa said, that you always need a plan. But Daddy said you didn't _really_ so Peter wasn't quite sure. Maybe both? He wasn't sure how that would work though, so he just sat and thought about where else the eggs might be. Maybe he should try the cinema! There had been some behind the TV after all, and the cinema had the biggest TV ever! A sure smile on his face, he rushed to the elevator. 

*

While Peter was off hunting eggs, Tony was allowed some time in the 'shop to do all the work necessary so that Pepper wouldn't kill him. Steve watched over him, keeping the inventor updated on what Peter was up to from what Thor was telling the group chat. "Y'know, we could have just given him the eggs." Steve pointed him out with a grin.  
"Where's the adventure, Steve?" Tony huffed in response, making a correction to the flatscreen designs he had planned for SI. "Honestly, it's as if you want our son to grow up boring." He teased, rolling his eyes elaborately.  
"You wouldn't know anything about that, the guy who can ramble for forty minutes about a cheeseburger." Steve countered, even though he crossed the room as he was speaking to press kisses to the nape of Tony's neck, enjoying the little shiver he earned.  
"Well, excuse me." The engineer mocked hurt, "I'll talk to someone else next time."  
"Oh please," Steve wrapped his arm around his husband's waist and pulled them close, "As if anyone else would put up with you for this long."

Really, Tony thought, Steve didn't deserve his Easter egg at all. 

*

The cinema room was lowly lit, and Peter realised that a film was playing. "Hi!" He called out excitedly, starting to clamber over the seats. A film meant that someone was here, after all, and there seemed to be more eggs when his grown-ups were around. It was Auntie Nat, curled up in her chair and watching America's Top Model (she literally choked Clint for getting her addicted to this trash television). "Nat!" He exclaimed happily, climbing into her lap.  
"Peter." She greeted, patting him, "Happy Easter, what's in the bag?"  
"Three eggs I found." The boy replied, pride shining in his eyes, "I thought another one might be here." He added, checking under the cushion in case Nat was sitting in it.  
"If the Easter bunny was hiding them for you, maybe you should check your seat?" The assassin suggested logically, and Peter marvelled at how clever she was. He bolted off of her and ran to his seat, the one made for two. Daddy and Papa always sat here, even though sometimes they were all gross and kissy, and he sat on their laps. He was dismayed when there was nothing under the plush, red cushion, but had a stroke of inspiration and dropped to his knees, his little hand grappling underneath until his fingers closed around something. He pulled back and let out a happy cry at the egg, this one was covered in black foil. 

Thanking Natasha, because you always, always thanked _Natasha_ when she helped, he dropped it with its friends in his backpack and ran out of the room. Four whole eggs! How was he even going to eat them all? 

Now that Peter had established a good rhythm, finding eggs seemed easier and easier. He visited Bruce's lab, and even though the man seemed absorbed in his project, he let slip about seeing a rabbit over by the microscope, and that's where Peter collected the green one. Secretly thinking that this was incredibly easy, he wondered where more could be. 

Twenty minutes later, Peter decided he spoke too soon. He'd been _everywhere_ and he couldn't find another one! He was starting to think that he'd finished his quest when Uncle Clint dropped from the ceiling. "Hey, Hawky." He greeted sadly.  
"You don't seem very happy, short stuff."  
"Finding eggs." He explained, looking lost.  
"Ah. You might be able to help me with that. See, where's the best place to hide 'em, where only I go?"  
"Ceiling?" Peter asked, now excited again. Clint gave him a shit-eating grin and stretched up again to haul himself into the vent, returning a few seconds later with a purple egg. "I reckon this one is the final egg, a certain bunny told me so." He admitted, his face serious. 

Peter had done it! He had to go tell his Dads! Tony and Steve had now migrated back to their bedroom, snacking on the chocolate they had bought for one another, and sharing heated kisses now that Peter was distracted. They still smiled when the little ball of energy burst in and leapt onto the bed, tipping his bag out onto the sheets and letting the eggs tumble out. "Look what I found!" He tugged at their shirts, gesturing wildly. 

The two men wrapped their son up in their arms, creating a hero sandwich, and listened to his adventures. God, they loved the team. Peter was breathless by the time he was finished. "One thing left to do." He gathered up his eggs. 

"Eat them?" Tony suggested, ruffling his hair. 

"Don't be silly, Daddy." Peter admonished, holding out the red egg. "Share them." 

And if Steve teared up a little at how pure their boy was, well, only Tony would know. (And never let him forget it, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter, hoes.  
> Please leave a comment below telling me what you thought! Comments are fuel :)  
> L


End file.
